


Wartime Memories

by CrestOfLight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie knows that Bucky has been staring.</p><p>Its been going on for weeks now.</p><p>Steve knows why but won't tell her.</p><p>She knows that it has something to do with his memories though.</p><p>So what else is a girl supposed to do but go back in time and figure out what exactly is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stares

Bucky was staring at me again. 

I don’t think he realized that I knew that he was staring at me but I did. I could feel those blue eyes on me and had for the past ten minutes. Why was he staring at me? I had no clue. I wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. Well,…at least nothing strange by Avenger status that is. 

At the moment I was leaned against the counter in the kitchen, scrolling through my Instagram with one hand and balancing a frozen dinner on the other as I heated it through with my powers. If Tony walked in he’d probably give me some kind of crap warning about not melting the tray it was in.

To be fair he would have some reason seeing as it had happened before but in my defense, it totally wasn’t my fault. Natasha had come in and scared the living shit out of me causing me to lose the hold I had on my levels. The next thing I knew my arm was covered in melted plastic and burnt mac and cheese, a smell that lingered through the compound for the next 2 weeks.

Usually, I had pretty good control over my powers since they could be dangerous if I lost control of them. I still wasn’t totally sure how they worked but from what Bruce had told me when I had joined the team a few months previous I was able to produce and radiate excessive amounts of heat that could remotely alter the molecular structures of most objects, therefore, changing their state of matter. In layman’s terms, that meant that with enough power I could melt stuff without touching it.

Anyhow, back to Bucky.

His eyes were trained on me and I was doing my best to ignore him. Usually, if a cute guy stared at me like that I might at least make some awkward attempt to flirt. But if he realized that I knew he was watching me he would disappear back into his room. It was rare to see him out in the commons areas without Steve and from what I’d been told when I moved in everyone was trying to get him to be more social so scaring him off was something that we were trying to avoid. However, I didn’t have to worry about that long because a few moments later Wanda came walking in.

“Hello Ellie, Bucky” She smiled as she reached into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

Bucky muttered something that sounded like a greeting before scooping up the bowl he’d been eating from and disappearing down the hall, probably to his room since Steve wasn’t around at the moment. Frowning I put my phone aside, gingerly prodding my chicken pot pie. It was still cold in the middle. 

“Wouldn’t that cook much faster if you put it in the microwave?” Wanda asked as she boosted herself onto the counter next to me.

I shrugged, “It never gets warm all the way through. In the end, it takes twice as long.” 

“Just don’t let Tony see it.” She smiled. 

I laughed and checked my pot pie again. Finally done.

“So…can I ask you a question?” I asked glancing at Wanda as I sat my food on the counter and started hunting for a fork.

“Of course.” She replied with a nod.

“I know that you don’t snoop around in our brains and stuff but have you…have you ever heard Bucky thinking anything weird? Maybe anything about me?” I asked.

Wanda frowned, “No. Not that I can think of. His mind is harder to read than the others, however. Everything is mixed up. Why do you ask?” 

I sighed, “He’s been staring at me. And before you ask, yes I’m sure. I’ve caught him a million times.” 

“And what happens when you do?” 

“He stops, hurries out of the room like he did when you walked in,” I replied.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“He’s like smoke. He leaves the room and is gone before I realize. Stupid assassin training.”

Wanda sighed, “What about Steve?” 

I frowned, “I didn’t think about it.” 

“Well try talking to him. If anyone knew he would be the one.” Wanda smiled. 

“Right. Do you know where he is?” 

Wanda shook her head, “Nope.” 

“Hmm…F.R.I.D.A.Y?” I asked.

“ _Yes, Ms. Stone?_ ” The Scottish-lilted AI replied.

“Where’s Steve at the moment?” 

“ _Mr. Rogers is currently with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Stark on a mission. They are set to return this afternoon._ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. 

“Can you please let me know when he’s returned?” I asked.

“ _Certainly._ ” She replied.

“Thank you,” I replied.

With that, I turned and scooped up my food, “Well…I guess I’ll be waiting for a while. Until then I have school work to do.” 

“Have fun and I hope you get your answers,” Wanda smiled.

“You and I both,” I replied and headed for my room.

Before I had been scouted and recruited for the Avengers Initiative I had been a History major living in a tiny dorm suite with three other people and shitty internet. Now that I was officially an Avenger it was the complete opposite. 

I had toyed with the idea of dropping out when I’d first joined up. After a long debate with myself, I had decided that I had worked way too hard to give up with only a little over a year to go. It wasn’t easy what with missions that could last weeks but I wasn’t against a little hard work. Even if it meant marathoning three painfully long videos about the Civil War.

As I walked towards my room my eyes landed on Bucky’s door which was catty-cornered from mine. I supposed I that I could have just knocked and tried to talk to him. But I knew that the chances of him actually answering and talking to me were slim to none. So instead I turned and walked through my own door.  
Sitting on my bed with my laptop in front of me and my pot pie in hand, I settled in for my school work.


	2. Answers Avoided

I was long done with my videos and was catching up on my YouTube subscriptions when F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted me.

“ _Ms. Stone? You requested that I tell you when Mr. Rogers returned. He is currently in a debriefing but will be available shortly._ ” 

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y,” I replied and shoved back my covers.

Clambering off my bed I headed for the kitchen which was where I knew Steve would go after debriefing. The food we ate while away sucked and with his Super Soldier metabolism he would want something that didn’t taste like reconstituted dryer lint. 

Sure enough, my instincts were correct when not long after I had perched myself on a stool to wait he came strolling in. 

“Hey Ellie, you look like you just woke up,” Steve smiled as he walked towards the cabinets, immediately digging around to find food.

“Yeah, I dozed off after I finished my school stuff. I woke up when F.R.I.D.A.Y told me you were back.” I replied.

“When I got back? Why did you want to know when I got back?” he said glancing at me, one blonde eyebrow cocked.

“I wanted to ask you something about Bucky,” I replied.

At the mention of his best friend’s name, Steve froze, his posture changing from casual to defensive in an instant. Turning he looked at me with an uncertain frown, “What about him?”

I took a deep breath, “Lately…well ever since I got here actually…I noticed that he’s been staring at me.” 

Something flashed behind Steve’s eyes that were gone just as fast as it was there.

“Staring?”

I nodded, “Whenever we’re in the same room I can feel his eyes on me. And I’ve caught him a few times but I can’t get him to talk to me. He runs off and disappears. I thought that maybe you know what’s going on?” 

Steve sighed, “It’s nothing to do with you, Ellie. I promise.” 

“So you do know what the staring is all about,” I replied. 

Steve looked torn, “Look, it’s nothing really. It just…I’ll tell him to knock it off.” 

I had a feeling that there was something more to this than he was letting off but I also knew that he wasn’t going to tell me anything else. 

I nodded, “Yeah. Thanks. I think I’m going to head back to bed. I’m still tired. Night Steve.” 

“Good night,” Steve replied.

I walked back to my room, my head full of mixed feelings. On the one hand, I was glad that Steve was going to get Bucky to stop staring. On the other hand, however, I was a little annoyed that I still didn’t have an answer as to why he had been staring in the first place. There was something up but I very much doubted that I was going to get my answers. Bucky wouldn’t talk and Steve would never blab on Bucky.

Crawling into my bed I snuggled down into my covers, hoping that my brain would quiet down its demand for answers. Somehow I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by the sound of voices. At first, I thought that someone had left their TV on but after a few moments, I realized they were coming from the hallway.  
Tip toeing I made my way to the door, peering out. The voices it turned out weren’t coming from the hallway but from Bucky’s room and belonged to him and Steve. Being as quiet as I could I slipped out into the hallway, pausing to press myself to the wall outside his door.

“You can’t tell me you don’t see what I’m saying,” Bucky said.

Steve sighed, “I do but it’s impossible Bucky. Believe me.” 

“Then how do you explain it?” Bucky replied his voice shorter than I’d ever heard it when he was talking to Steve.

“I can’t. But you have to give up on it. I think you’re scaring the poor girl.” Steve sighed.

“I wasn’t trying to scare her,” Bucky said, his voice low.

I heard the sound of creaking springs as someone sat on a bed before Steve replied, “I know you weren’t.”

“Everything is still so scrambled from back then, back before all the bullshit with Hydra, before you were Captain American, before the war. Anything I can get I latch onto.” Bucky said.

“I know, Buck. But look let’s talk about this more tomorrow. Super soldier or not I need some sleep. You going to be okay?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. Night.” Steve replied and I heard the sound of springs again followed by footsteps.

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping I scrambled back for my room, closing the door just enough that I could peek out from the crack. Steve walked out of Bucky’s room, his face tired. Sighing he ran a hand over his face before glancing over at my door. For a moment I thought he knew I was there but if he did know he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he turned and made his way down the hall to his room.

Once I heard the distant sound of his door closing, I finally moved away from mine. Flopping back onto my bed I tried to make sense of what I had just heard. There was something about me that was reminding Bucky of his past. What it could possibly be baffled me since he had been born…what? More than seventy years before me? And he’d said that it had happened before Hydra took him before even Steve had been given the serum.

I knew that I should probably forget about it all and just hope that he would stop staring but now I didn’t just want to know. I needed to know.

Getting up from the bed I moved over to my computer and typed in Bucky’s name. If I wasn’t going to get answers from Bucky and Steve, I would have to find them myself.


	3. The Vortex

I sighed as I lay on the floor, my hand groping under the dark of my bed for my other boot. We were leaving in a half hour for a last-minute mission. I was fully dressed in my mission outfit save, at least, for one boot. Had this been any other day but a mission day I would have just grabbed another pair of shoes but unlike the rest of my shoes these boots were less likely to melt. It was made of a special fabric whipped up by Tony and Bruce that could withstand my body heating up to nearly four digit temps without bursting into flames.

“Ellie?”

Pulling my head out from under my bed I found Natasha standing in the door of my room, “Hi.”

“If you’re trying to hide under the bed to get out of this mission you’re not doing a very good job.” She smirked

“I’m not. I’m looking for my other boot.” I replied lifting my bootless foot for her to see before reaching back under the bed to continue my search.

I was about to just crawl fully under the bed to search when I felt a tap on my ankle. Pulling my head out yet again I found Natasha looking down at me, my boot in hand.

“This boot?”

I frowned, “Where did you get that?”

“It was on your desk.” She replied handing it to me.

“How the hell did it get there?” I wondered aloud as I sat on my bed to put it on.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go on this mission?” Natasha asked.

I looked up at her, “Of course. Why?”

“Because not only are you losing your gear you look like you haven’t slept in a month.”

Well she wasn’t completely wrong. It was finals time and as of late I had been in study mode. Then when I wasn’t studying I was researching Bucky. It had been two weeks since I’d overheard him and Steve talking and trying to figure out what was going on was almost consuming me. When I didn’t have my nose in a book for school I was scowering every corner of the internet looking for anything I could about New York before the war. So far it had only turned up the same laundry list of things over and over again.

I finished lacing up my boot and stood, “I’m fine Nat. I promise. If I wasn’t I would pull out of this.”

Natasha stared at me for a long moment, her eyes studying me.  Finally, she sighed.

“Fine but if you need out let me know. I’ll come help. Got it rookie?” she asked.

I nodded, “Got it.”

Natasha grabbed the black go-bag I carried with me on missions, tossing it at me, “Good. Let’s get moving, if not we’ll get a punctuality lesson from Steve.”

***

“You’re late.” Steve called as Nat and I walked into the hanger.

“Cool your boots, Cap. We had some stuff to take care of.” Natasha replied.

Steve frowned, “Like what?”

“Girl stuff. Is that good enough or do I need to give you details?” she asked.

Shaking his head Steve headed for the Quinjet. Natasha sent me a smirk before boarding herself, me following behind her. I grabbed a seat and buckled myself in, pulling my phone out of my go-bag. I had just detangled my earphones when there was a noise behind me. Turning I saw Bucky walking up the plank of the Quinjet with Wanda in tow. The moment he saw me though he froze, his blue eyes widening.

“Ellie, I didn’t know that you were on this one.” Wanda grinned as he walked around Bucky.

“Seems so.” I nodded.

“Finally. I get to see your power do something other than spray Tony’s kitchen with melted cheese.” she laughed.

Wanda took the seat next to me before looking back at Bucky who was still halfway up the plank, his face blank, “Are you coming?”

Bucky snapped out of whatever trance he was in and nodded curtly before taking a seat behind Wanda. I finished detangling my earphones and put them in, hitting shuffle. With a sigh, I leaned back into my seat and tried to ignore the feel of Bucky’s eyes on me.

***

My heart was racing as we moved through the building. It was an old and delipidated thing on the surface but underneath was a Hydra based made of steel and concrete with twisty halls and corridors. We were here mostly on an exploratory mission but this was the biggest mission I had been on yet. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. I expected a bunch of Hydra lackeys to pop up at any time but each turn brought nothing more than more hall to walk down.

I wasn’t quite sure what to do. I didn’t have a gun on me since if I had to use my powers while it was on me the gunpowder would probably ignite and cause more issues. I also couldn’t keep my heat just going. Doing it too long could suck the energy out of me and the last thing I needed was to pass out.

I had just about lost hope in this being anything at all when we finally came to the end of the hall. There was a huge door with all sorts of warning labels slapped on it.

“Should we knock?” Natasha asked looking at the door.

“Nah…everyone loves a surprise, right?” Steve smirked.

“Of course. Ellie, you’re up.” Natasha replied and stepped aside.

I took a deep breath and focused on the lock. Doing this took some skill. Too much heat in the wrong place and the door would just end up welded shut. I was pretty much certain I could avoid that but I still had to be careful.

The lock began to turn a red before changing to white. Once I was sure it was melted enough I brought my foot up and kicked the door. Thankfully it swung open. I’d tried it a few times before I’d joined the Avengers and the first time I welded the door and when I’d kicked it I’d ended up with a broken ankle.

“Good job.” Steve replied and patted me on the shoulder before moving through the door.

On the other side of the door was a huge room full of all sorts of strange machines. I didn’t know what most of it was. One machine looked almost like a claw machine of sorts connected to a platform. Next to it stood some sort of laser with blinking lights. One entire wall of the room was taken up by a computer of some kind. It looked like the ones you saw in old photos about how computers had looked back in the 70’s.

“What is all of this?” Wanda wondered aloud, taking in the room as well.

“Hydra projects.” Bucky grunted.

“I can’t believe they didn’t destroy them when they all abandoned this place. You would have thought that they wouldn’t have wanted this in our hands.” Natasha said.

“Everyone split up and see what you can find. Stay on guard.” Steve warned.

I wandered over towards a corner where something was covered in a sheet. It wasn’t nearly as big as most of the other things in the room and I was curious. Approaching it I tugged the sheet to reveal a large circle ringed with lights, a panel attached to it by tangles of wires of various sizes. I looked closer at the panel. The panel had a screen, the outline of hand drawn on it. I knew I shouldn’t but before my brain could stop me I had put my hand on the outline.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and the lights around the ring blinked to life. The buzzing became a quite whirling sound and suddenly light appeared at the center of the ring which quickly turned into a swirling vortex of blue and white light. In between the light I caught glimpses of random objects that I couldn’t quite make out. They almost looked like I was looking at them through water.

Curious I started moving forward towards the vortex when suddenly I heard something behind me. Instantly I spun around, my body falling into the defensive stance I had been taught. My feet moved slowly as I stepped closer to where the sound had come from. Suddenly a figure jumped out at me from the shadows leaving me with just enough time to raise my arm in front of my face before it swung at me.

It was about a second later that I realized that he wasn’t alone.

“AMBUSH!” I screamed and ducked as the guy hit out at me again.

Just as a fast as the Hydra agents had appeared, so did the others, dispatching opponents in a flurry of movements and, in Wanda’s case, red light. It was all I could do to hold my ground. I wasn’t a trained fighter like Nat and Steve and Bucky nor did my powers really lend to combat like Wanda’s. That was how I found myself slowly being backed up as I dodged a knife held by an agent that seemed to be a little more vicious than the others.

I managed to duck and dodge my way away from him, my eyes scanning for any instance of an opening to retaliate but he wasn’t giving me much. To make things worse I was getting closer and closer to whatever that vortex thing was behind me. I wasn’t sure what it was but I knew it probably wasn’t something I wanted to mess with. God only knew what Hydra tech could do.

Suddenly the guy seemed to get tired of the cat and mouse game we had been playing and lunged at me. I quickly jumped back only for my boot to get tangled in the mass of wires leading to the ring, falling backwards. I expected to hit the wall but instead I continued to fall and quickly realized I was falling into the vortex.

My arms flailed out as I tried to find some way to steady myself but found nothing. I must have screamed or something because a second later Natasha was there, grabbing my hand, trying to pull me back. However, that prove to be no easy task. As I had started to fall through the vortex it had rapidly began to pick up speed, creating a vacuum that was pulling me in.

Using my free hand I grabbed at the edge of the ring as I tried to use it and Natasha’s grip to pull me out but I couldn’t get a grip on the smooth metal surface. Natasha’s grip slipped a bit and I felt a twinge of fear run through me.

“Don’t let go!” I yelled and grabbed onto Natasha’s arm.

“I’m not!” she replied and turned to look over her shoulder.

“STEVE! BUCKY! A LITTLE HELP!” She yelled.

At Natasha’s shout Bucky’s head turned from where he was busy laying waste to a half dozen Hydra agents, to us, his eyes going wide at the sight. With a last punch to a guy’s face he moved to rush towards us only for a group of Hydra agents to barrel towards Steve, sending the lot of them flying into Bucky. I saw him scramble to get out from under the mass of bodies but it was no use.

The pull of the vortex behind me was too strong and suddenly I was being sucked in. However, true to her word Natasha hadn’t lost her grip on me and before I could register what was happening we were both twisting and turning as we fell through the vortex.


	4. The 40's

The swirling lights of the vortex abruptly gave way to a sunny sky as my body suddenly slammed against hard ground. To say I was dazed was an understatement. Being inside the vortex had been like being in a tilt-a-whirl going a million miles an hour with lights flashing like a bad EDM concert. A latticework of fire escapes and clothing lines stretched above me between the brick walls of two buildings. An alley.

“Well that was a trip.”

For the first time, I realized that my hand was still clasped around something which turned out to be Natasha’s wrist. I let go and sat up, my body sore from the rough landing.

“You can say that again. Where the hell are we?” I asked.

“No clue.” Natasha replied and stood up.

Carefully she made her way towards the entrance of the alley. We could hear cars and people bustling about but thankfully we were far enough back in the alley that no one noticed two strange women falling out of the sky. Carefully peering around the corner, I saw Natasha frown for a moment before hurrying back over.

“So, where are we?” I asked.

Natasha sighed, “This might sound a little crazy but I think we may have gone back in time.”

I stared at her, “Back in time? As in we time traveled?”

She nodded, “Looks that way. If you don’t believe me go look for yourself.”

Standing up I moved towards the mouth of the alley to take a look for myself. Classic cars sat parked on the sides of the street while women in tailored dresses and white gloves and men in smart suits walked up and down the street. Thankfully none of them noticed a girl in a full body leather jumpsuit sticking her head out of a random alley.

Retreating into the alley I found Natasha leaning against the wall fiddling with her phone. When she saw me walking towards her she gave guilty smile.

“I know it’s not going to work. I just kind of hoped you know?”

“Yeah well judging by what I just saw you’re going to have to wait about another 70 years for that to work.” I replied.

Natasha frowned, “70 years? You mean we’re in 1940?!?”

I nodded, “I’m majoring in History, remember? I took a whole class on Pre-World War II America and I’ll be damned if that didn’t look like a picture out of one of my textbooks. And if we’re lucky we’re still in New York. I mean I could be way off but this place looks pretty urban so I’m going to go with that.”

“Jesus Christ.” Natasha muttered.

“Agreed.” I nodded and sunk down to the ground, resting my head back on the brick behind me.

“So…what do we do?” I asked after a few moments of silence.

I hadn’t been an Avenger long but I could tell when Natasha was formulating a plan. Over the past few moments I had come to recognize when the gears were turning in her head.

“Well first things first, we need to blend in. Leather jumpsuits weren’t exactly what was in during the 40’s. Next, we need to get our bearings and find a place to stay. From there we can work on a plan of how in the hell to get back to our present.” Natasha replied.

“But we don’t have any money.” I sighed.

Natasha shrugged, “Just means we’re going to have to borrow some stuff.”

Before I could have her define her definition of ‘borrow’ she had pulled down the ladder of the fire escape and was hoisting herself up. Once on the first landing she looked down at me.

“Stay here and keep a lookout.”

I nodded and watched as she began to ascend the fire escape. Stepping carefully, she went from window to window, peering inside before moving on. A few floors up she seemed to find what she was looking for. She drew a knife out of the top of her boot, using it to pry the window open before climbing through.

It seemed to take ages for her reemerge from inside, a bag slung over her shoulder. She had traded in her suit for a white button down and knee length gray skirt with short black heels. Climbing down with more grace than I could ever imagine having in a skirt and heels, she handed me the bag.

“I think I got the sizes right. Go back behind those cans and change.” Natasha replied.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a red short sleeved blouse with red polka dots and a blue skirt like hers along with another pair of black heels. Following her instructions, I ducked behind the cans and quickly changed my suit for the outfit.

“So, we look that part. Now what?” I asked.

Natasha pulled me over to her and pulled a handful of hairpins out of the pocket on her blouse before pinning my hair, “Well first we find somewhere to set up. There should be a bed and breakfast or a boarding house around here. We go there and get a room. First though we need to hit up a bank.”

“We’re going to rob a bank?” I asked, flinching as she stabbed a pin into my scalp.

“No. We’re going to make a withdraw from Howard Stark’s account.”

“Howard Stark? As in Tony’s Dad? How do you supposed we’ll do that?” I asked.

“I may or may not have some of their account numbers memorized. For emergencies, of course.” Natasha replied.

I snorted, “Of course.”

Natasha stepped back and pulled a compact out of the bag and it to me with a tube of ‘Victory Red’ lipstick, “Just relax and act natural and we should be good. Ready?”

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“Good. Let’s go.”

 The two of us cautiously walked out of the alley and started down the street. I knew that no one was paying us any mind as we walked but I still felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. Sticking close to Natasha, I kept my head down and followed her as she turned corner after corner. Finally, we stopped in front of a huge building which I saw by the large plaque by the door was a bank.

“Don’t we need a bank book or something?” I asked as we walked up the steps of the bank.

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.” She replied and walked into the bank with me close at her heels.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant by that when we ran straight into a guy who was just walking out, sending me sliding across the marble floor. For the second time that day I found myself sprawled out on my back on the ground.

“Oh dear!”

I started to sit up and found the man we’d bumped into hurrying over towards me. Before I could move he had taken my arm and was helping me stand up.

“Thank you.” I replied.

“I’m terribly sorry about that. I wasn’t pay attention to where I was going. Are you alright?” he asked.

I nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

“Well then have a nice day.” He replied and walked away.

Looking around I found Natasha standing at a small table in the middle of the room writing something down. As I approached she glanced up at me.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. So much for not making a scene.” I sighed.

“I’d say the same if I didn’t have this.” She replied and held up a little black book.

“What is that?” I asked.

“The bank book you were asking about earlier. I borrowed it from your friend.” She replied.

“You keep using that word. Borrowed. Not quite sure you know that it’s not synonymous with stealing.” I smirked.

Natasha shrugged, “I have intentions of returning things I _borrow_ …I just don’t always get the chance.”

With that she turned and headed for a teller. I watched as she talked to the man behind the desk for a few moments. A couple smiles and a stamp later, Natasha was walking back with a small stack of money in her hand.

“I think we have enough for everything we need. Now we need to find somewhere to stay and then we can figure out what we’re doing from there.” She said and we walked out of the bank.

We wandered around for a while before finally finding a place to stay. It was a boarding house that was just for women and lucky for us they had a room where we could both stay together. It was small with slightly yellowed wallpaper and hardwood floors. There were two saggy twin beds, a nightstand each, a wardrobe, a small table with chairs shoved in a corner and a hot plate.

The two of us had made up a cover story that we were cousins on vacation. As far as anyone knew the two of us were from upstate New York which wasn’t a complete lie since that was where the compound was. Or would be someday. I was going by my middle name Clare and Natasha was going by Natalie just to make sure that should anything happen it couldn’t be traced to us.

Sighing I sunk down onto one of the beds. It bowed beneath me but it seemed stable enough.

“So, here’s the plan.” Natasha said and pulled out her phone.

I frowned, “Nat, I hate to tell you this but I doubt that’s going to work. One, cell phones won’t be around for another 40 years, let alone smartphones and two I don’t think your plan covers calls across time.”

“Calls may not work but the battery still does, smartass. And lucky for us…I took pictures.” She replied and handed me the phone.

I looked down at the screen and saw photos of a wall of schematics. Zooming in I realized they were for the portal we’d passed through. Natasha had taken photos of every detail and formula.

“We have all of the instructions here to rebuild this thing!” I replied.

“Exactly. All we need are the materials. We just have to wait for Howard Stark to get back in town.” Natasha replied.

“So first we _borrow_ from Howard Stark and now we’re going to walk in and ask him to build us a time portal? And how do you know he’s out of town.” I asked.

“I saw a paper from yesterday saying he was in California for some sort of conference. And who else? I mean he’s already working on levitating cars. This shouldn’t be too impossible. Besides he’s one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. If there is anyone who can help us it’s him.” Natasha replied.

“I guess. Besides if anyone can talk him into helping us it’s you.” I smirked.

Natasha smiled, “First things first though…we need to copy these. There is no way I’m giving Stark access to future tech like this phone. We all know that Tony doesn’t need to be any richer.”

“Midas is already jealous.” I agreed.

“Exactly. Why don’t you get started on copying these? I’ll go and get us some groceries and stuff since we’ll be here for a few days.”

“Gotcha.” I nodded and stood up.

Walking around I found a pencil and a notepad before sitting down at the little table with Natasha’s phone. Zooming in on the picture I began to copy what I saw. I wasn’t the best artist, in fact I had very little artistic talent at all, but I hoped that it would at least be legible.

I didn’t get too far in though. My eyes drooped as my body seemed to remember that I had only been getting a handful of hours a night for the past few weeks. I’d been running mostly on adrenaline since we’d left for the mission and it had lasted all through the farce we were putting on being stuck here in the 40’s. Now that I was sitting still I was finally realizing it had run out.

Sighing to myself I put my pencil down and shut off the phone. I would rest for a few moments then finish what I needed to do. So, with that I folded my arms and rested my head on them and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of kinda, sorta, filler. Don't worry though we'll be seeing some familiar faces next chapter ;)


	5. Familiar Faces

I woke up in a bed. Looking around I saw it had gotten dark outside and that I had somehow gotten from the table to my bed. Natasha was sitting at the table sketching something.

“How did I get over here?” I asked.

“Walked.” She replied looking up from the papers.

I frowned, “I don’t remember getting into bed.”

“Probably because you were half asleep when you did. I came back from getting groceries and you were passed out on the table. I shook you and you moved over on your own.”

I nodded, “Wow…I’m sorry about the plans. I just wanted to rest my eyes.”

“It’s fine. You look like you needed it. Come to think of it you looked pretty beat before we left. Are you sure you’re okay?”

I nodded “Yeah. I was just tired. I haven’t been sleeping the best. School, you know?”

Natasha studied me for a moment and I had to resist the urge to squirm under her gaze. Finally thought she turned away and sat up.

“Well, I finished copying the plans. Now we just need Howard to get back into town and we’ll take it from there. For now, though I’m going to bed. I’m tired. There is some soup keeping warm on the hot plate if you want it and I got you some books. I know how much you like to read.” She replied and started to get undressed.

I stood up and felt my body pop as I stretched, “Sounds good.”

 “Alright. Just be careful if you leave the room. We don’t know what could happen if we mess with stuff too much. Butterfly effect, ripples in time, paradoxes…all that stuff that Bruce would warn you about.” Natasha replied as she climbed into bed.

“Gotcha. Night.” I said.

“Night.” She replied and turned over.

I made myself a bowl of soup before sitting down at the table with one of the books Natasha had picked up. Most of them were classics with a few random ones that I hadn’t heard of before. I grabbed a random one and found that it was Frankenstein. I had read it my junior year of high school and while not my favorite, it would do for right now.

However, that complacency with what I considered a dull book, began to wane. I had long since finished my soup and was getting restless. My time at the Avengers compound had spoiled me. When I got bored there I always had something to do. In addition to the fact there was always someone down to hang out I could work out in the gym, watch movies in the giant screening room that doubled as our briefing room, play Galaga or pinball in the massive game room or use the training areas on the grounds. The 1940’s just wasn’t cutting the mustard.

After what seemed like ages I finally decided I needed to get some air. I couldn’t read anymore and I wasn’t tired. So, after slipping on my shoes I fixed my hair and grabbed a sweater from the collection of clothes Natasha had grabbed for us and headed downstairs.

Since I had no reference of the city I didn’t have a set goal. I just had to remember where I had been so I could get back to the boarding house. However, I hadn’t gone very far before I heard…music?

I steered myself towards the sound, curious as to what it was. Before I knew it, I had come across a large building. The front doors were open and lit up, music pouring out from inside. It was a dance hall. They’d been popular in the 40’s. I’d heard my Grandma talk about them when I was little and had always wondered about what they were like. I knew I couldn’t pass up this chance so I wandered inside.

The room was alive with movement as I walked in. A band played upbeat music and the walls were draped with red, white and blue banners. Most of the floor was taken up by people dancing while others ringed outside sipping drinks and talking. Natasha had said that I shouldn’t talk with people but she said nothing about watching them.

I found a seat off in the corner and sat back to watch the festivities. Over the years I had seen photos and old films from the 40’s but none of them captured the electricity in the air. Watching everyone dance was almost hypnotizing. I was so into it all that I didn’t realize someone had come over and sat beside me.

“So, what’s a dame like you doing sitting over here instead of out on the dance floor on some guy’s arm?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a voice so near me. I was surprised my clothes didn’t burst into flames as I felt my body heat spike suddenly. However, when I looked down I saw there was a singe mark in the chair’s arm. Thankfully though, it was dark wood so it would be harder to see.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Charlie.”

I turned my eyes from the mark to whoever had spoken and found a guy with blond hair and green eyes looking back at me. He was wearing a chestnut brown suit with a white button up underneath and a smirk.

“It’s okay. I was just listening to the music. I didn’t realize you were there until you spoke. I’m Clare by the way.” I replied.

“Well how about I take you for a spin around the dance floor, Clare? I’ll make sure you see nothing but me.” He grinned.

I don’t know why but his words made the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. I needed to get out of there.

“That sounds amazing but I really need to get going.” I replied and stood up.

“Oh, c’mon now baby doll, just one dance.” He replied standing up.

I shook my head, “I really can’t. Goodbye.”

With that I hurried away, bobbing and weaving my way through people hoping to get away from Charlie. I was pretty sure that I had, at least until I felt a hand encircle my arm. Turning around I saw Charlie.

“Let me go.” I spat.

“You know you should be a little friendlier. Keep being fridged and I might just move onto someone else.” He replied.

“Keep being a dick and you won’t be able to get friendlier with anyone anymore. So, if I were you I would get lost.” I growled.

Charlie’s face instantly changed. His happy, albeit cocky face morphed into one twisted with anger. A second later I felt myself shoved against the brick wall of the dance hall.

“You need to learn to watch your tongue girl.” He growled, his face inches from mine.

For a split second, I felt a streak of fear shoot through me but just as quick as it came it was gone and I dropped into Avenger mode. Over the course of my time with the team I had learned several methods of self-defense. I had my powers but I was loath to use them on humans. I had seen what they could do to inanimate objects so I could only imagine what they would do to human flesh.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to take this asshole down but before I could someone shouted.

“Get her hands off her you jerk.”

Before I knew what had happened someone had grabbed Charlie and jerked him back. Whoever had grabbed him swung out but whiffed it leaving an opening for Charlie to throw a right hook straight to his jaw.

“Back off, Rogers.” Charlie growled and turning I took a proper look at who it was that had come to my rescue.

I nearly passed out when I saw a pre-serum Steve Rogers wiping blood off his lip as he staggered into a standing position.

“You shouldn’t put your hands on a lady, Charlie.” Steve replied, his hand ready to continue fighting.

“You just don’t know when to quit do you?” Charlie asked.

Before Steve could reply Charlie had swung again but to Steve’s credit he managed to stay on his feet this time. Aiming he managed to land a punch but it only served to piss off Charlie more. As much as I wanted to let Steve just duke this out himself I had to remind myself that if he died here we’d all be screwed in the future so reluctantly I walked forward and punched Charlie square in the nose.

He stumbled back cursing and hold his nose. Before he could recover I landed a well-placed left hook to his jaw, knocking him down and out. When I was sure he was down for the count I turned to Steve who was still nursing a bloody lip.

“Are you okay?” I asked dropping next to him.

He nodded, “Just a scratch. What about you?”

I smiled, “I’m fine.”

“Good. I’m Steve by the way.” He said.

“Clare. And thanks.” I replied.

“Again Stevie? Really?” A voice above us asked and a second later Bucky Barnes dropped down beside Steve and me.

I should have known that if Steve was here that Bucky wouldn’t be far behind.

Steve sighed, “I had to Buck. Charlie was getting rough with another girl.”

“Then you should have found me and let me take care of it.” Bucky replied and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocked and handed to Steve.

“I didn’t have time. You were off dancing with Darcy. Someone had to do something.” Steve said, pressing the cloth to his lip.

Bucky dropped his head, the shadow of a smirk on his face, “Always got to be the hero huh, Punk? At least it looks like you took him down this time.”

Steve looked at me, “Wasn’t me.”

“Then who…” Bucky asked and his eyes followed Steve’s to me.

“It was me.” I replied.

“Wow.” Bucky replied and looked both shocked and impressed at the same time.

“It was just a couple of punches. Nothing serious.” I replied quickly.

Bucky nodded, “Not many girls like you can take down a full-grown man, Doll.”

“Luck I guess then.” I shrugged.

Bucky looked at me for a long moment before nodded, “Right. Anyhow we should probably get you out of here, Steve. Charlie’s friends aren’t going to be happy when they find out about this.”

“Are you going to leave Clare to walk home all alone?” Steve asked.

“Certainly not. You go home and get cleaned up. I will get Clare home just fine.” Bucky replied.

Steve sighed, “Fine. I’ll see you later, Bucky. It was nice to meet you, Clare.”

“Nice to meet you too, Steve. And thanks a lot.” I smiled and with a wave he headed off.

“You don’t really have to walk me home.” I said as I turned to Bucky.

“Nope. I’m not about to let a doll as fine as you walk these streets alone at this time of night. All sorts of creeps are roaming around.” He replied.

“And how do I know that you’re not a creep?” I asked.

“You don’t but I figure that if I do something you don’t like you can just drop me like you did Charlie there.” Bucky smirked.

I wanted to say something, anything really, to get him to go away and leave. In fact, I knew that was something I should do since Nat had specifically told me to talk to no one and I was pretty sure that no one definitely included the 40’s versions of our teammates. However, now all I wanted was to hear more of his voice. It was nice and something that we rarely heard, especially in such a light way.

“Fine. You can walk me home.” I replied.

“Good choice.” Bucky grinned and we started down the street.

There was mostly silence between us as we walked but it was a comfortable one. I took in Bucky’s appearance as discretely as I could. Like his voice he looked different. His walk was lighter and his eyes were brighter. This was Bucky before the brainwashing and the torture. When he was still the Bucky that Steve knew and not the Winter Soldier.

“So…where are you from?” Bucky asked after a while.

“How do you know that I’m not from here?” I replied.

Bucky smirked, “I’ve met all the girls around here and I distinctly don’t remember you hanging around. Besides you’re not like other girls around here. I can tell.”

“I’m from Upstate. My cousin Natalie and I are here on vacation.” I replied, reciting the story Nat and I had come up with.

He nodded, “Nice. Well I hope you enjoy your stay.”

We reached the stoop of the boarding house and I stopped, turning to Bucky.

“This is me. Thank you for walking me home, Bucky.” I replied.

“How’d you know my name?” Bucky asked with a frown.

“That’s what Steve called you.” I smirked.

He nodded, “Sharp girl. Hopefully I’ll see you around some more. How long are you going to be around?”

I shrugged, “A few weeks at most. Right now, we’re just playing it by ear.”

“Well you should come down to the dance hall some night. I’ll save a dance just for you.” He grinned.

I laughed, “If you’re lucky.”

“I usually am. Goodnight.” He said and with a wave and a little bow of sorts he was heading off.

I watched his back for a few moments before walking inside and sitting down on the stairs. I was utterly stunned at the turn of the nights events. When this had happened, I had guessed that we were in 40’s New York. I just hadn’t thought of the what that meant. I mean for all I knew we could have gotten here after Steve and Bucky had left. They could have been off making history already for all I knew. But no…they had to be here and now.

 I had to avoid them from here on out. I couldn’t mess with the future. If I messed up one thing the whole future could be screwed up. All because Natasha and I had somehow managed to get stuck in WW2 New York.

And that was when it dawned on me.

I was here before the war.

I was here in the time that Bucky was so desperately clinging to whenever he could.

That’s why he was staring at me.

He knew me from now.

For some reason, I was one of the few things he could remember from his life before everything happened.

Tears began to prick my eyes. Bucky couldn’t remember anything but somehow, I had made enough of an impact for his tortured memory to pull me out. What had I done to deserve that? Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

I would see Bucky again. And I would keep doing it until Natasha and I had to leave. I would collect every memory I could for him and come back and tell him about them. Hopefully it would jog his memory. Steve did that sometimes and it always made Bucky so much happier afterwards. He deserved it.

With a sigh, I dried my eyes on my sleeve and headed up to my room. First a good night’s sleep then tomorrow I would set plan ‘Save Bucky’s Memories’ into motion.


	6. Dance Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this has taken so long! I started this chapter a million times but lately my urge to write has been zero. I blame the papers I'm currently writing for school. They just suck all the creativity and will to write right out of me. However, I am going to try a lot harder to get more of this up. I have all of it plotted out in my head I just have to actually get it down. Until then please enjoy this chapter!

The dance hall was just as crowded as it had been the night before, if not even more so. However, unlike the previous night I was sweating hard. Last night I had just wandered in. Tonight, I was here with a purpose. Well…if Bucky was there at least.  
I had been wandering around for almost 20 minutes now, looking for him or Steve with no luck. I’d spotted Charlie hovering in one corner with a bruised nose. We locked eyes just long enough for me to see the fear build in his eyes before he dove into a cluster of people.  
After three laps around the hall I was starting to give up hope. I found a chair and sat down, trying not to picture how pathetic I probably looked right now. And after Natasha had helped me get ready and everything.  
_Bucky was the first thing on my brain the moment I woke up. Since I’d gotten back the night before I had been brainstorming ideas of what to do. I knew that I would have to go back to the dance hall first since that was where Bucky said we would meet if we were going to meet again. But after that? I was lost._  
_I was also going to have to figure out what to do about Natasha. If she found out that I was meeting up with pre-serum Steve and Bucky she was going to lose it. Her chaining me to my bed until the portal was built wasn’t something I would put past her._  
_“Hello? Earth to Ellie!”_  
_I snapped to attention, unaware that I had even zoned out._  
_“What?” I asked._  
_“Are you okay?” Natasha frowned._  
_I shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I be?”_  
_“Because you’re putting juice in your cereal instead of milk.” She replied._  
_Frowning I looked down and sure enough my cheerios were floating in orange juice. Sighing I put the jug of juice down and grabbed a glass, tilting the bowl and draining the juice into it instead._  
_“I repeat, are you okay?”_  
_“I’m fine.” I replied._  
_“You do recall the fact that I’m a trained assassin, right? Weapons training, master of multiple martial arts and skilled at telling when people are bullshitting me like you are right now. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong or not?”_  
_With a sigh, I collapsed in my chair, “I saw Steve and Bucky last night.”_  
_Natasha’s eyes went wide, “And you didn’t talk to them, did you?”_  
_“To be fair they talked to me first.”_  
_“Are you fucking serious?! That was like the exact opposite of what I told you to do!” Natasha replied._  
_I sighed, “I know okay? But it’s not like they know who I am. I told Bucky my name was Clare when he walked me back here.”_  
_She threw her hands in the air, “And now they know where we’re staying.”_  
_“Look I know I fucked up okay, but I have my reasons.”_  
_It was Natasha’s turn to sigh as she sank down in the seat in front of me, “And what would those be?”_  
_I took a sip from my juice and deep breath and launched into the full story. I told her everything about what had been happening over the past few months and what I’d heard. To her credit she listened intently and heard me out all the way. However, that didn’t keep her from shaking her head. I felt like I was telling my mom that I got caught cheating on a test or something._  
_“So, I figured that since I obviously have made an impact on him in the future it wouldn’t be so bad if I collected some memories for him. Things I could tell him about, things that would help him.” I replied._  
_Natasha was quiet for a long time before sighing, “This goes against everything that we’re supposed to do, and Bruce would have our heads for this but fine…do what you need to do. Just be careful that you watch what you say. Also keep him away from here because he can’t see me. I don’t invoke memories like you do.”_  
_I nodded, “Got it.”_  
_“Well then I guess we should pick something out for you to meet your lover boy tonight.” Natasha replied._  
_I choked on my juice, “Lover boy? I don’t think so.”_  
_Nat gave me a look that clearly stated that she didn’t believe me but wordlessly she moved over towards the wardrobe. I sat finishing my cereal as I watched her sort through she replied. everything inside. Finally, she pulled out a black dress with a pink floral print._  
_“Here, wear this.” She said draping it over my lap._  
_“Don’t you think it’s a little…busy?” I asked._  
_“No. It’ll be perfect. If anything, it will draw his eye towards you.” She replied._  
_“If you say so.” I sighed._  
_“Now, one more question, can you dance?”_  
_I froze, “Dance?”_  
_How had I not thought about the fact I would have to DANCE? I was an idiot._  
_Natasha smirked, “I’ll take that as a no. Lucky for you, though, I do. But if we’re going to teach you the basics you’re going to need to get your butt up and get to work.”_  
So here I was, wearing the floral dress with my hair curled and pinned perfectly into place and I was alone. Sighing I decided that I was going to just head back to the boarding house. No need to sit here all night waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen.  
Standing I smoothed out my dress before I began picking my way through the crowd of people. I had almost reached the doors when I felt a hand on my arm. Instantly my brain flashed back to the previous night’s debacle with Charlie and I rounded on whoever it was, more than ready to sock whoever it was right in the kisser.  
However, that anger died away as my eyes met a pair of warm, and familiar, blue ones.  
“You leavin’?” Bucky asked.  
I smiled, “You’re late. I thought you weren’t going to show. It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting.”  
“Well I’m here now. How about I make it up to you on the dance floor?” he asked.  
“Sounds good.” I nodded and with a grin he pulled me on the dance floor.  
My stomach clinched as we joined the throngs of people bopping to the band. While Nat had been a good teacher I was still nervous. I didn’t want to mess up in front of everyone or worse…in front of Bucky.  
However, to my pleasant surprise as Bucky started to move my body reacted and moved along with him. I couldn’t help but laugh and giggle as he spun and twirled me around. I don’t know how many songs we danced through but eventually the two of us collapsed in a pair of chairs.  
“Damn Doll, you know how to cut a rug.” Bucky smiled.  
“You too. It’s hot as blazes in here though.” I sighed fanning myself a bit.  
Bucky stood up, “How’s about a drink then? I’ll be right back.”  
I watched as he disappeared into the crowd before turning back to the dance floor, watching the other people dancing. Soon her reappeared, two glasses of punch in hand with Steve trailing behind.  
“Look who I found.” Bucky grinned  
“Steve…nice to see you again.” I smiled as Bucky handed me a glass of punch.  
Steve forced a smile on his face, “Hey Claire, nice to see you again.”  
I frowned and started to ask what was wrong when I felt Bucky nudge me, “He got turned down for the army. Again.”  
The urge to laugh was strong but I suppressed it and painted a concerned look on my face instead, “That’s too bad.”  
“Don’t worry about it. He’ll get over it in a few days. Then the punk will be trying somewhere else.” Bucky smiled.  
I knew Bucky was telling the truth but the sight of Steve staring dejectedly into his cup of punch broke my heart. I didn’t know this Steve, but I knew he wasn’t that much different from the one I did know. They were both stubborn, strong and unfailingly kind and the one I knew had always been there when I needed him. It was hard to pay back in the present day but in the past, it might be a little easier…  
I turned to Bucky, “I’ll be right back.”  
“Where are you going?” he asked.  
“To dance.” I replied as I stood up, shooting Bucky a wink.  
He returned it with a smile and I knew that he had caught on.  
“Hey Steve, care to show a girl a good time?” I asked.  
Steve glowered at me from over his punch, “I’m fine.”  
I grabbed his hand, “If you’re thinking this is pity it’s not. I’m just done seeing you sit there with that sorry mug of yours. Now get up and let’s take a spin around the dancefloor.”  
Steve glanced at Bucky who just shrugged before standing up, “If you insist.”  
“Oh, I do.” I nodded and pulled him out onto the floor.  
Steve was a pretty good dancer. He wasn’t as good as Bucky but even though he was three inches shorter than me he managed to spin me around pretty well. He only managed to make it through one song, but it seemed like that was enough to cheer him up.  
“Thank you for the lovely dance.” I smiled as we made our way back to the table.  
“No problem.” He panted.  
As we made our way to the edge of the crowd I found that our table, which had been empty when we’d taken it up, was now so full that there were a few people standing. Most of them were girls who were batting their eyes at Bucky with a few guys sprinkled here and there. I guessed those were probably a few of the girls’ dates as their faces were all a mix of boredom and annoyance as the girl they’d brought was now drooling over someone else.  
Amongst all of this was Bucky who was smiling and laughing at whatever chatter the girls were spouting. Something stirred in my gut. It almost felt like jealousy but there was no way it could be. There was no reason to be jealous. I hardly knew Bucky. Who cared if he was flirting it up with a bunch of girls? Not me. At least I didn’t think I did.  
Steve pulled me out of my swirling thoughts, “I hate when this happens.”  
“Does it happen a lot?” I asked.  
“Girls flocking around Bucky? Only as long as I’ve known him.” Steve smirked.  
I glanced at the large clock that hung the back wall of the dance hall. It was nearly 11 and I had to get back to the boarding house before curfew.  
“Well I don’t have time to sit down anyhow. I didn’t realize what time it was. I’ve gotta go, I have to be back at the boarding house by 11 or I’ll get locked out.” I said.  
“I’ll walk you back.” Steve said.  
I shook my head, “Steve you’re about to pass out. Sit down somewhere and catch your breath.”  
Steve opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off, “You and I both know I can take care of myself.”  
Steve frowned, “Fine but be careful out there. There are a lot of creeps around.”  
I smiled, “I will. Thanks for caring.”  
Leaning down I pecked him quickly on the cheek and with a wave headed to grab my coat and bag from where I’d checked them when I had come in. Once I had everything I headed for home.  
I was about halfway back to the boarding house when I heard someone shouting behind me. Turning I saw Bucky hurrying down the sidewalk towards me.  
“Hey.” I replied as he caught up to me.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing. It was getting late and I have to be back at the boarding house by 11.”  
“That’s what Steve said. I wanted to know why you left without saying anything.” He replied.  
I shrugged, “You seemed busy and I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
Bucky smirked, “Were you jealous?”  
I rolled my eyes, “No. I just didn’t want to bother you. Now if you don’t mind I have to get home. I’ll see you later okay?”  
“At least let me walk you home.” He replied.  
“I already told Steve that I was fine to walk home alone, and I’ll tell you just the same.” I said looking him in the eye.  
“Fine. I won’t walk you home. I’ll just walk the same way as you…beside you…until you get to your home…then I will turn and walk home.” Bucky replied.  
“You’re not giving up on this are you?” I smirked.  
He shook his head, “Not a chance.”  
I laughed, “Fine. Let’s go.”  
“After you.” Bucky replied and gestured me forward.  
“So, can I ask you a question?” Bucky asked as we walked.  
“Sure.”  
“Are you sweet on Steve?”  
I stopped and looked at him, “What makes you think that?”  
“Well first you asked him to dance then I saw you kiss him before you left.” Bucky replied.  
I smiled, “No. I’m not. Besides if you recall I danced with you too.”  
“Yeah but I never got a kiss.” He smiled back.  
“Well maybe it’s because you never did anything to warrant one.”  
Bucky scoffed, “And what did Steve do?”  
“Offered to walk me home.” I replied.  
“And what do you call this?!” He asked.  
“You walking down the street next to me until I get to my place after which you will turn and go to yours.” I grinned.  
“Using my own words against me? That hurts.”  
“I’m just saying…” I sighed as we came to my building.  
I started up the steps when Bucky caught my wrist in a gentle grasp.  
“Fine, then how about tomorrow I take you out for some fun tomorrow? Show you a good time? Would that warrant a kiss?” he asked.  
I stopped, “Are you asking me on a date?”  
He shrugged, “Call it what you want. I just want to find out what’s got Steve looking so dopey.”  
I laughed, “Okay. Fine. Tomorrow you show me a good time and maybe…MAYBE you’ll get a kiss. Don’t count on it though.”  
“Well as long there’s a chance I’ll be happy as a clam. I’ll be around tomorrow at 11 to pick you up. Wear something comfortable.” He said.  
“I’ll see you then. Goodnight Bucky.” I smiled and with a wave headed inside.  
When I walked into my room I saw Natasha sitting by the window with a book in hand.  
“You were watching, weren’t you?” I asked as I discarded my coat.  
“Nope.”  
“Bullshit.” I replied.  
She put her book down, “Fine I’m caught. How was the dance?”  
“Fun. I danced with Bucky and Steve who turns out is a pretty good dancer.” I replied.  
“He is. A bunch of us were screwing around one day and he busted out a few 40’s moves and impressed the hell out of everyone.” Natasha replied.  
“I need to try and get him to dance a bit when we get back. I wonder if the ten inches of height make any difference.” I wondered aloud as I started to change out of my dress.  
“So, what were you and Bucky talking about for so long on the stoop?” Natasha asked.  
I sighed as I pulled my nightshirt over my head, “I think we have a date tomorrow.”  
“Are you serious?” Natasha asked.  
I nodded, “Yeah. He said he wants to take me out tomorrow afternoon. I think he was even a little jealous of me dancing with Steve.”  
“Jealous of Steve? Wow…what kind of spell did you put on Barnes?”  
“I honestly don’t know.” I sighed as I sunk into my bed.  
“Well I hope you and lover boy have a good time on your date tomorrow. For now, I say we get some sleep.” Natasha replied.  
“I told you before he’s not my lover boy.” I frowned as I climbed under the covers.  
Natasha smirked, “Whatever you want to say.”  
I bit back a reply. It was late, and I was too tired to argue. With a sigh I reached over and switched off the lights before relaxing back against my pillow. This whole helping Bucky plan had taken a new turn fast but honestly, I would be lying if I said that as I dozed off that night that a small ball of happiness wasn’t buried in my chest.


End file.
